Nights at Dru Inn
by Alanna of Roses
Summary: This is what happens when I am in a Merlin phase and hear a Princess Bride quote... A bit ooc, but should be fun!


**This is what happens when you have too many fandoms running around in your head at the same time. I was in a Merlin phase and heard a Princess Bride quote, and suddenly I had to write this. I hope it pleases people other than me, but even if y'all hate it, this story will still make me happy. **

**It's pretty much an out-of-character, fandoms-bending, really-late-night fun kind of story. Please don't take it too seriously. However, I'd love to hear your opinion on it! And, if anyone can point out the somewhat obscure Doctor Who reference, you can have an invisibility neckerchief, if I can figure out where it is. It's always hard to find things that are invisible…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. (Or an invisibility neckerchief…)**

Merlin walked into the Dru Inn. It was an old druid ruin, but a sorcerer had bought it years ago and restored it. When the purge had gotten rid of the sorcerer, an older woman by the name of Martha was able to buy it. What Martha (and Uther) didn't know was that the original owner had enchanted the building. No one who had magic could use it in the inn. The purpose for this was to make the inn a safe meeting place for disputing factions of the magic community. Just as no weapons were allowed inside, so no magic was allowed to be used. Merlin enjoyed getting the chance to hone his non-magical senses, so he came often to the Dru Inn.

On this particular occasion, Merlin was winning a good amount of games, both dice and card. He was in high spirits, both from his streak of luck, and from a few drinks as well. He was not drunk by any means, but he had consumed enough alcohol to make him very friendly.

His good mood was suddenly dashed when he saw the dark-haired figure standing near one of the gambling tables. He stalked over to her.

"Morgana." He growled.

"Merlin." She sneered. "What a pleasure this is."

Merlin was pretty sure no one else could fill a sentence with that much sarcasm. He opened his mouth to do something he would probably regret later, when a blond, freckled girl walked over to them carrying two mugs.

She smiled at Merlin, obviously oblivious to the tense atmosphere. "Hi! I'm Essie! Are you here to play with us?"

Merlin looked at the girl. Suddenly it was just too much work to be angry. He stuck out his hand. "Hi. I'm Merlin, and I guess I could play a few rounds."

Merlin, Essie, Morgana, and a guy named Dale played both cards and dice for nearly four hours. The sun was well gone and the inn near empty when they called it a night. It had started with Merlin and Essie against Dale and Morgana, but as games changed and the night wore on, Merlin and Morgana found themselves playing on the same side. Apparently they worked well together.

Dale offered to walk Essie to her house, not far from the Inn, so Merlin and Morgana were left to stand awkwardly in the coatroom. Neither seemed to want to tempt the other to attack as soon as their magical abilities were returned.

Finally Merlin decided someone had to make the first move. "Goodnight Morgana." He turned to go.

"Good night, Merlin." Morgana smirked, a bit of her usual evil self showing through. "Sleep well. I'll most likely attack Camelot in the morning."

They went their separate ways.

The next night Merlin returned to the Dru Inn in a fine temper. As soon as he saw Morgana, he stomped over to her. "Morgana! You didn't attack Camelot last night! I spent all night watching for you, or a dead army, or an immortal army, or an army you conjured from the spirits of the dead, or a Gwen who wasn't Gwen who tried to kiss Arthur with poisoned lipstick! I didn't get any sleep!"

Morgana yawned. "We did stay out pretty late last night, Merlin. I was too tired to try to take over Camelot today. Besides, I thought you'd like the day off."

Merlin continued to fume until Essie and Dale managed to get him pleasantly drunk, at which point he cheered up considerably and they had a nice night.

Again, as they were leaving, Morgana turned to Merlin. "Goodnight Merlin. Sleep well. I'll most likely attack Camelot in the morning."

This continued for quite a while. Arthur and his knight were pleasantly surprised by the utter lack of magical attacks (from Morgana at least) that occurred for a good three month period after the previous three month period in which they had happened almost weekly. Of course, it couldn't last forever.

One afternoon, Merlin, tired out from helping Gaius, serving Arthur, protecting Camelot from magical attacks, and staying out late every night with Morgana and friends, fell asleep and didn't wake until the sound of the warning bell startled him out of bed.

After a very grumpy Merlin secretly dealt with another of Morgana's nearly dead but not all dead armies, he promised himself he would never miss a night at the Dru Inn again.

But that night, as Morgana pulled on her cape and Merlin waved goodbye to Essie and Dale, it was Merlin who leaned in. "Goodnight Morgana. Sleep well. I'll most likely thwart your plans in the morning."


End file.
